1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image management technique for laying out an image shooting location on a map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there has been a technique for recording an image, shot by a digital camera incorporating a GPS function, along with an image shooting location, and displaying the shooting location on a map (For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-086039).
When the image shooting location is to be displayed on a map, because a photographer of the image has visited the neighborhood of the shooting location for shooting the image, he/she wants to view the map with an enlarged scale, for instance, when he/she needs to confirm the neighborhood geography in detail. On the other hand, for a person other than the photographer who does not know the shooting location at all, if the person views the large-scale map first, he/she cannot have a clue as to where the location is. Therefore, for a user other than the photographer, it is preferable to reduce the map scale and display a wide area.